The present invention relates to a system for automatically reproducing a plurality of optical discs such as CDs (compact discs).
FIG. 5 schematically shows a conventional CD player. A CD player 1 comprises a magazine 2 in which a plurality of CDs are stored, and a disc selecting member 3.
When the reproduction of the discs is started, the disc selecting member 3 pushes out an uppermost disc a small distance. The pushed-out disc is detected by a sensor 4 and returned into the magazine. Similarly, other discs are sequentially detected in order so as to detect the existence of the disc.
Thereafter, the discs are loaded in a playback device in order, where a TOC (table of content) of each disc is read out and stored in a memory (RAM). After the storage of TOCs of all discs, the reproduction of the discs is started from the uppermost disc.
FIG. 6 shows the above described reproduction method.
In another reproduction method, after the uppermost disc is detected, the disc is loaded in the playback device, and the TOC is read out and the disc is reproduced. When the uppermost disc is returned to the magazine, the next discs are sequentially reproduced in the same manner as the uppermost disc.
In the former method, it takes a long time before the reproduction of the disc. In the latter method, there is a long time between the reproductions. In any method, there is a long time during which no sound is produced.